Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grand Fisher
| obrazek = Plik:O9 Ichigo walczy z Grand Fisherem.png | konflikt = Wstęp Trylogii Śmierci: Śmierć i Truskawka | data = 17 czerwcaAnime Bleach; Odcinki 7-8 | miejsce = Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = Remis, ale Grand Fisher wycofuje się. | strona1 = *Ichigo Kurosaki | strona2 = *Grand Fisher | wojska1 = *Zanpakutō | wojska2 = *Błyskawiczna Regeneracja *Szpony | szkody1 = Ichigo Kurosaki jest ciężko ranny. | szkody2 = Grand Fisher jest ciężko ranny. }} Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grand Fisher jest walką, w której Ichigo dowiaduje się prawdy o śmierci jego matki. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Zmodyfikowana Dusza w pluszaku Zmodyfikowana Dusza, którą Ichigo włożył do pluszaka i nazwał Kon, budzi chłopaka, ale zostaje brutalnie kopnięty. Z szafy wychodzi Rukia, która narzeka, że nie można się w spokoju przebrać. Depcze ona pluszaka, ale ten jest niezmiernie szczęśliwy, ponieważ dziewczyna ma spódniczkę, a ten leży idealnie pod nią. Kiedy orientuje się, że jest podglądana, Kon dostaje serie kopniaków. Do pokoju Ichigo zmierza Yuzu, więc ten każe im schować się do szafy. Pyta go co robi w tak dziwnej pozie pod szafą i oznajmia, że Mizuiro Kojima już na niego czeka. Kurosaki dopinając koszulkę krzyczy do kolegi, że przed chwilą się obudził, ale za chwilę będzie gotowy. Ichigo dziwi się dlaczego jego ojciec dzisiaj go nie obudził, bo zawsze to robi jak szalony. Spogląda na zegarek i widzi, że jest 16 czerwca. Mówi po cichu, że "to już jutro".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 5-12 thumb|left|190px|Rysunek przedstawiający Tatsuki w przyszłości W Liceum Karakura, Tatsuki, Orihime i Michiru dyskutują o pracy na plastykę w której mieli narysować siebie w przyszłości. Arisawa pokazuje swój rysunek na którym jest mistrzynią vale tudo. Kolejna prace pokazuje Inoue. Narysowała ona siebie jako robota z maksymalną prędkością 380 kilometrów na godzinę, miotaczem ognia w ustach oraz wbudowanych laserach w oczach. Tatsuki krzyczy na nią, że to nie o to chodziło. Po chwili przychodzi Ichigo i wita się z uśmiechem ze zgromadzonymi. Michiru stwierdza, że był on dzisiaj wyjątkowo miły i radosny. Arisawa mówi Orihime, że jeśli chce coś od Kurosakiego, niech to załatwi dzisiaj, bo jutro raczej nie będzie go w szkole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 12-16 thumb|right|190px|Zebranie Kurosakich Isshin zamyka na jeden dzień klinikę i urządza rodzinne zebranie pod hasłem "kto co robi w dniu jutrzejszym". Stwierdza, że to on jest przewodniczącym, więc do niego należą wszystkie decyzje i nie ma od nich odwołania. Karin sugeruje, że w takim razie zebranie w ogóle nie jest potrzebne. Ojciec ucisza ją i mówi, ze osoby, które chcą zabrać głos, najpierw muszą się zgłosić. Yuzu przydziela zaopatrzenie w żywność a Karin niesienie bagaży. Wieczorem, po kąpieli, Rukia pyta czy jutro zamiast do szkoły, idą na jakiś piknik. Ichigo pyta czy mógłby wziąć jeden dzień wolnego od bycia Shinigami. Kuchiki uważa to za absurdalne i pyta o powód. Kurosaki mówi, że jutro przypada szósta rocznica śmierci jego mamy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 17-20 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki opowiada Orihime o matce Ichigo Tatsuki decyduje się opowiedzieć Orihime o matce Ichigo. Wspomina kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go w dojo. Bardzo szybko go pokonała, a wtedy z jego twarzy zszedł uśmiech i zaczął płakać. Jednak kiedy przyszła po niego mama, ten od razu zaczął się uśmiechać, co bardzo denerwowało młodą Arisawę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 thumb|190px|right|Rodzina Kurosakich podąża do grobu Masaki Idąc do grobu Masaki, Yuzu narzeka, że ta góra jest bardzo wysoka. Isshin krzyczy by była zielna i pamiętała, że on jest przy niej. Postanawia iść całą drogę na rękach, jednak córki nie zwracają na to uwagi. Jednak upada i zauważa, że Yuzu ma majtki w kropki, za co Karin go uderza. Ichigo stwierdza, że jest strasznie gorąco jak na czerwiec. Siostry zauważają jakąś osobę i zastanawiają się czy ona także postanowiła odwiedzić grób. Okazuje się to być Rukia. Yuzu pyta brata czy zna ją, jednak ten stanowczo zaprzecza. Po chwili udaje, że sobie przypomniał, że to koleżanka z gimnazjum i postanawia porozmawiać na osobności. Kiedy Yuzu dziwnie patrzy się w stronę odchodzących, Karin mówi jej, że to "ten wiek" i być może będzie musiała niedługo odstąpić braciszka komuś innemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 6-9 thumb|left|190px|Rukia pyta o śmierć Masaki Ichigo pyta się co ona tu robi. Rukia odpowiada, że to oczywiste, że gdy zjawiłby się Hollow, to powinna być w pobliżu. Chłopak mówi, że mogła by chociaż dyskretniej za nim iść. Niespodziewanie Kuchiki zadaje pytanie czy jego matka nie została zabita przez Hollowa, bo tłumaczyła by to jego wielka moc duchowa. Ichigo wścieka się i mówi, że nie zabił jej żaden Hollow. Po chwili zauważa na końcu ścieżki małą dziewczynkę i biegnie w jej kierunku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 9-15 Tatsuki kontynuuje swoją opowieść. Mówi, że gdy Ichigo miał 9 lat, umarła jego mama. Nazajutrz przestał przychodzić do szkoły, więc postanowiła go poszukać. Znajdował się on nad rzeką, gdzie zginęła jego matma. Spędzał tam całe dnie, albo chodził bez celu, albo siedział. Rukia dogania chłopaka, a ten zdyszany mówi, że żaden Hollow nie zabił jego matki, bo to jego sprawka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 16-18 thumb|right|190px|Kon w plecaku Rukii Karin "rozmawia" z mamą przy jej grobie. Tymczasem, Isshin chce urządził "Doroczny Turniej Rodziny Kurosakich w Nagrobkowe Domino" ale nikt poza nim nie zamierza się w to bawić. Tymczasem, Rukia rozmyśla nad słowami, które powiedział Ichigo. Stwierdza, że to nie możliwe by chłopak podniósł rękę na własną matkę, ale raczej chodziło mu o coś innego. Z plecaka wyłania się Kon, który proponuje aby już wracali. Rukia jednak odmawia, bo musi być w pobliżu gdyby Hollow zaatakował.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Masaki wyciera twarz Ichigo Ichigo wspomina jak Tatsuki zapytała go kiedyś czy ten może widzieć duchy. Kurosaki okłamuje ją, że to niemożliwe. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że koledzy mówili, że ten rozmawiał sam ze sobą lub patrzył w miejsca, gdzie nic nie ma. Ichigo wtedy nie odróżniał duchów od zwykłych ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 7-8 Raz, kiedy szedł razem z mamą w deszczowy dzień, ochlapał go samochód. Masaki wytarła jego twarz i zaproponowała, że to ona może iść od strony ulicy, jednak ten się nie zgodził. Matka pyta czy chce ją zasłonić przed niedobrymi kierowcami oraz nazywa go "rycerzem". thumb|right|190px|Martwa Masaki Kurosaki wspomina, że jego matka nigdy nie płakała ani nie była smutna. Była swoistym centrum ich rodzinnego wszechświata. Kiedy ojciec powiedział mu, że jego imię oznacza, że potrafi chronić jedną osobę lub rzecz, która jest dla niego najważniejsza, postanowił, że będzie chronił matkę. Pewnego dnia zauważył przy rzece dziewczynkę, która prawie do niej wpadła. Pobiegł jej na ratunek, ale Masaki krzyczała by się zatrzymał. Po chwili ocknął się i zobaczył martwe ciało matki. Obwinił się, że zabrał rodzinie ich centrum, ich kochającą matkę i żonę. Karin mówi Yuzu by przestała płakać, co ma miejsce w każdą rocznicę i wzięła się w garść. Słyszy gwizdek ojca i postanawiają iść. Karin zauważa na urwisku małą dziewczynkę i domyśla się, że to duch, skoro Yuzu jej nie widzi. Podchodzi do niej i mówi, że jeśli coś ją zatrzymuje na tym świecie, to na dole mieszka kapłan, który na pewno jej pomoże. Duch pyta czy dziewczyna może ją zobaczyć i usłyszeć. Karin odpowiada, że oczywiście, kiedy nagle pojawia się za nią wielki potwór.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 10-20 thumb|left|190px|Karin przyciskana przez niewidzialnego [[Grand Fishera]] thumb|right|190px|right|Yuzu duszona przez Grand Fishera Isshin znowu gwiżdże, ale przychodzi tylko Ichigo. Ojciec mówi by poszukał swoich sióstr, jednak ten odmawia. Chłopak wyczuwa Hollowa i biegnie w stronę dochodzącego uczucia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 2-4 Kiedy Yuzu ponagla siostrę, ta krzyczy by się nie zbliżała. Pyta ducha co stoi za jej plecami. Rukia wyczuwa aurę Hollowa, ale dziwi się, ponieważ nie dostała żadnego rozkazu. Po drodze spotyka Ichigo, który dziwi się, że ta nie chce o nic pytać. Kuchiki stwierdza, że jeśli nie chce jej sam powiedzieć, to nie będzie go zmuszać. Kurosaki zauważa Kona i pyta co on tu robi. Pluszak odpowiada, że to oczywiste, ponieważ jest ulubionym uczniem Rukii. Dziewczyna temu zaprzecza. Karin upada na ziemię i natychmiast podbiega do niej Yuzu. Wyczuwa, że coś ją trzyma i krzyczy by puściło jej siostrę. Hollow łapie ją za szyje swoją macką i mówi, że jest bezwartościowym śmieciem, ale ponieważ przeszkadza, zje ją pierwszą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 6-18 Bitwa Na ratunek przybywa Ichigo, który odcina mackę i nogę oraz ratuje Yuzu. Rozpoznaje w duchu dziewczynki tą, za którą pobiegł 6 lat temu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 19-24 Mówi, że chłopak źle trafił i nie wierzy, że komuś udało się ją ujrzeć i przeżyć. Stwierdza, że ma wielkie szczęście i rozpada się. Okazuje się, że była to kukła Hollowa. Rukia tłumaczy, że jego pseudonim to Grand Fisher.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 4-10 thumb|left|190px|Grand Fisher angażuje się do walki Wyjaśnia dalej, że zwykle używa tej sztuczki z dziewczynką. Soul Society próbuje go złapać od 54 lat. Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że skoro ta dziewczyna jest przynętą, to dał się na nią nabrać 6 lat temu i z tego powodu jego matka zginęła. Chłopak wścieka się i atakuje, ale Rukia próbuje go powstrzymać. Ichigo uderza w mieczem w ziemię, a Hollow atakuje go od góry za pomocą długich włosów. Kuchiki postanawia użyć zaklęcia Kidō, ale Kurosaki krzyczy by tego nie robiła. Przecina włosy i mówi dziewczynie, by ten jeden raz się nie wtrącała. Każe jej zabrać Kona i siostry w bezpieczne miejsce. Rukia protestuje, ale Ichigo mówi, że to jego walka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 10-20 thumb|right|190px|left|Ichigo przebity przez Grand Fishera Kuchiki próbuje wsadzić do ciała Ichigo pastylkę Kona, na co ten protestuje. Rukia mówi mu by lamentował i pomógł jej zabrać Yuzu i Karin.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strony 2-5 Grand Fisher atakuje swoimi włosami i niszczy kilka grobów. Udaje mu się złapać rękę Kurosakiego i pojawia się za nim. Chłopakowi udaje się wydostać i zaczyna uciekać. Hollow mówi by nie uciekał przed nim, ponieważ w ten sposób nie będzie w stanie go nawet drasnąć. Ichigo stwierdza, że przeciwnik jest bardzo szybki i nie będzie mógł z nim wygrać. Przypomina jednak sobie, że to on zabił jego matkę, jaki wywołało to smutek na twarzach jego sióstr. Rusza na niego, ale Hollow gołą ręką blokuje Zanpakutō. Po chwili wydłuża swoje pazury i przebija klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strony 7-15 thumb|190px|left|Grand Fisher manipuluje Ichigo Karin budzi się i widzi Kona (w ciele Ichigo). Pyta co się z nią stało, ale ten okłamuje, że zasnęły na szczycie wzgórza i to pewnie ich tam wymęczyło. Każe im odpoczywać i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Karin zastanawia się czy naprawdę zasnęły i trapi ją wizja brata ubranego w czarne kimono z wielkim mieczem w ręku. Grand Fisher potępia Ichigo, że ten odesłał swoją towarzyszkę i bezmyślnie się na niego rzuca kierując się tylko emocjami. Kurosaki stwierdza, że zaraz go wykończy i próbuje przeciąć jego głową, jednak Hollow unika ataku. Chłopak wściekły krzyczy, że zabije go, choćby ten wyrwał mu nogi i ręce. Grand Fisher twierdzi, że Ichigo jest bardzo młody, przez co łatwo daje się ponieść emocją, które wprowadzają chaos w jego głowie, który zaś sprawia, że ostrze miecza nie tnie jak powinno. Po chwili przemienia kukłę dziewczynki w podobiznę Masaki, matki chłopaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strony 16-20 thumb|190px|Rukia wspomina słowa z przeszłości Grand Fisher pyta Kurosakiego czy jest zdziwiony. Twierdzi, że nie pamięta co zdarzyło się sześć lat temu, więc skąd miałby wiedzieć jak wyglądała jego matka i odwzorować jej postać. Ichigo jest w wielkim szoku. Hollow pyta czy chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi, że atakował go jedną ręką, a dzięki specjalnym szponom mógł się przyjrzeć jego wspomnieniom. Wyjaśnia, że jedną ręką "zagląda" w głowę przeciwnika, a drugą tworzy idealną replikę kogoś, kogo trudno będzie tej osobie zaatakować. Stwierdza, że każdy, nawet najbrutalniejszy Shinigami ma kogoś, kogo nie będzie w stanie zabić, a w przypadku Ichigo jest nią ta kobieta. Rukia biegnie na miejsce walki, ponieważ Kon przekonał ją swoimi prośbami. Dziewczyna myśli, że może nie powinna się tam zjawić, ponieważ odkąd Kurosaki stał się Shinigami, to jego pierwsza walka w której walczy dla siebie i gdyby wygrał dzięki jej pomocy, nie byłby zachwycony. Dociera do miejsce, jednak nie idzie, tylko przypomina sobie słowa pewnej osoby mówiące o tym, że istnieją dwa typy walki: w której stawką jest życie i w której stawką jest honor. Kuchiki stwierdza, że Ichigo walczy w obronie własnej dumy i mówi sama do siebie by się nie wtrącała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 23, strony 2-14 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo poważnie rani Grand Fishera Grand Fisher pyta czy Kurosaki nie jest w stanie się poruszyć dlatego, że "mama" zawołała go po imieniu. Ichigo wścieka się, że ten śmiał przywołać postać jego matki. Próbuje zaatakować, ale kukła manipuluje nim i mówi by schował miecz, bo przecież nie skrzywdziłby mamy. Grand Fisher wykorzystuje chwile słabości i przebija chłopaka. Mówi, że to już koniec, ale ma na pożegnanie kilka słów szacunku. Stwierdza, że był najmłodszym i najsłabszym Shinigami jakiego spotkał. Ichigo mówi, że być może ostrze tępi się pod wpływem gniewu, ale wystarczy by pokonanie takiego słabeusza jak on. Stwierdza, że ma na koniec kilka słów szacunku. Mówi, że był najstarszym, najohydniejszym i najbardziej wkurzającym Hollowem jakiego spotkał. Wbija mu miecz w ciało i poważnie rani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 23, strony 15-20 W tym samym czasie, w domu Tatsuki, Orihime zauważa, że strasznie się rozpadało, a jeszcze przed chwilą była piękna słoneczna pogoda i pyta koleżankę czy pożyczyłaby jej parasol. Arisawa odpowiada, że nie ma sprawy, ale mogłaby zostać u niej na noc, bo w mieszkaniu Inoue jest strasznie zimno gdy pada. Orihime mówi jej by się nie martwiła, bo już ją stamtąd wyrzucili. Arisawa wścieka się i pyta gdzie teraz mieszka. Orihime odpowiada, że na dworze i pokazuje dwustronny śpiwór. Po chwili jednak stwierdza, że żartowała, ale na prawdę ją wyrzucili i wynajmuje pokój w hotelu. Inoue wychodzi i przypomina sobie to co Tatsuki powiedziała o przeszłości Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 24, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Grand Fisher ucieka Kurosaki odcina Hollowi rękę i sam pada na ziemię. Rukia ujawnia się, a chłopak pyta co tak późno, bo sam już zdążył wszystko posprzątać. Dziewczyna pyta kto nie kazał jej się wtrącać, na co Ichigo reaguje lekkim uśmiechem. Po chwili krzyczy by uważał. Grand Fisher ostatkami sił atakuje i znów tworzy kukłę Masaki. Tłumaczy, że to dwa jego ciała i kiedy jedno zostanie pokonane, może przenieść się do drugiego. W miejscu, gdzie są pozostali, Isshin woła "Ichgio" by wszedł do środka, ale go tam nie ma. Grand Fisher nabija się z Kurosakiego, że ten dobrze wie o jego obecności w tym ciele, a mimo wszystko nie może go zranić. Stwierdza, że gdyby nawet mógł, nigdy by go nie dogonił. Hollow ucieka, a Ichigo próbuje podążać za nim. Rukia zatrzymuje go i tłumaczy, że nie będzie w stanie dalej walczyć. Chłopak upada, ale Kuchiki łapie go i mówi, że siła życiowa Shinigami pochodzi z ich energii duchowych, a ta w przypadku Ichigo jest wielka, więc powinien przeżyć. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 24, strony 8-20 Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Isshin daje Ichigo kilka rad Kurosaki powraca do swojego ludzkiego ciała i zaczyna krzyczeć z bóli. Rukia go ucisza i mówi, że powinien już wiedzieć, że obrażenia z duchowego ciała przenoszą się na fizyczne. Ichigo odpowiada, że zawsze go przed tym leczyła. Kuchiki stwierdza, że zużyła za dużo energii na leczenie rany na brzuchu. Chłopak zauważa, że jego brzuch jest cały i dziękuje. Po chwili stwierdza, że przegrał z Grand Fisherem, ale Rukia tłumaczy, że tamten uciekł. Ichigo odchodzi i mówi, że zaraz wraca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 1-4 Idzie do grobu matki i przeprasza, że nie był w stanie jej pomścić. Po chwili pojawia się Isshin i podaje mu parasol. Ichigo odmawia, ale ojciec natrętnie mu go wciska, przez co nim obrywa. Po chwili wywiązuje się krótka rozmowa o płynącym czasie. Isshin stwierdza, że to już dziesięć lat minęło odkąd stracił żonę. Chłopak krzyczy na niego, że minęło sześć lat i mógłby chociaż zapamiętać kiedy umarła mu żona. Patrzy na ojca i myśli, że ten nie wie co się stało z duszą mamy. Widząc go palącego, pyta czy przypadkiem nie rzucił palenia. Isshin opowiada, że kiedy narodziły się Karin i Yuzu, pochwaliła go za to, a na początku ich znajomości stwierdziła, że jego ręce świetnie wyglądają kiedy pali. Przypomina sobie, że to był chyba jedyny komplement jaki usłyszał od Masaki, dlatego co roku wypala papierosa nad jej grobem. Widzi kamienną twarz syna i próbuje go rozweselić. Ichigo pyta jak ojciec może śmiać się w takiej sytuacji i nie obwinia go za to co się stało. Mówi, że nie mógł nic zrobić wtedy ani teraz, a mimo wszystko nikt go nie obwinia. Isshin twierdzi, że nie ma powodu do zrzucania winy na syna, ponieważ to nie jego wina, a Masaki była kochającą kobietą, która poświęciła życia dla swojego dziecka. Daje mu radę by żył pełnią życia, w dobrym stylu się zestarzał i umarł z uśmiechem na ustach, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie ma prawa pokazywać się Masaki na oczy. Mówi, że będzie czekać na dole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 7-15 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo rozmawia z Rukią Ichigo pyta będącej w ukryciu Rukii czy w najbliższym czasie odzyska moc Shinigami, bo jeśli nie, to nie ma się czym przejmować, ponieważ chce jeszcze nim pobyć i stać się silniejszy by mógł chronić wszystkich ludzi atakowanych przez Hollowów oraz pokonać Grand Fishera, inaczej nie będzie mógł się pokazać na oczy mamie. W nieznanym miejscu, Grand Fisher jest leczony przez tajemniczego Hollowa. Kiedy ten krzyczy z bólu, Hollow mówi by był cicho, bo w każdej chwili może rozerwać go na strzępy. Stwierdza, że same z nim problemy, ponieważ uciekał używając tylko połowy mocy. Inny Hollow mówi, że jedyną pewną metodą by zabić Shinigami, jest odcięcie mu głowy. Grand Fisher przeprasza, ale Hollow mówi, że co mu z jego przeprosin, bo powinien porządnie przygotować się do misji i ma dość sprzątania po jego błędach. Grand Fisher zdejmuje maskę i mówi, że nie da się zaskoczyć kolejnemu Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 16-19 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grand Fisher de:Ichigo & Saidou vs Grand Fisher es:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grand Fisher Kategoria:Walki